rise_of_shinobifandomcom-20200214-history
Character Creation Template
Primeiro Nome Kuuhaku Ultimo Nome Ligth Apelido (opcional) Forte 12/06/1998 Masculino (Male or Female) Origem ((' 'Sunagakure... Etc, etc' )) Altura 1,85 (altura Do Personagem vai aqui. Mas tente realista mante-lo. 75 (( Your weight )) Rh-nulo ((A, B, AB, B, etc etc...)) AB, Oupation Ninja (( Store owner, Ninja, Citizen )) Cicatrizes / tatuagens Cicatriz (Se yoose Uma cicatriz OU tatuagem. Por favor, nua em mente, gostaríamos de ver de Como o Seu RPC obtida Disse cicatriz / tatuagem. E com A Idade dada de that rápido Você vai vir com. Favor Por, SEJA Razoável com uma cicatriz UO tatuagem.) Afiliação namoro Amiko (( The village of which you reside in. Ie: Yukigakure..etc etc. )) Estado de Relacionamento Amiko Ashley PESSOAS DE ENTRADA, Taís Como Academy Estudantes, este Sera Definido Como Único. Mas se hum acordo E trabalhada Pará Mais tarde no futuro para Dois Personagens Paragrafo ter Uma Possível Relação. Isto É arranjado PODE ser. Sobrinho de Madara. esconde sua dor atrás de seu sorriso ( Bare min of 100 words, We would love to see 200+ on how your character acts and behaves in any given situation. Ie: A hard time in their life/How they act around their friends.) ( The more detail provided. The better the RP will be! ) Nindo (opcional) vingar seu Tio ( Madara ) ( What is your Character known to say? ) "Within pain, you find strenght" "Não emporta quem para NÃO Irra me derrotar Bloodline / Clã Uchira ((Your Clan or Family and information about them, if you are making a new clan it must have a Clan Page written about it using the and it must be approved by multiple sources and figures in .)) Família. = Rin (MAE) Tobi (PAI) Madara (Tio) ( If you have Family Members that exist within Kunai Chrronicles, or they are an NPC. Their names go here with some information and background as to how they are tied to you IC. ) Ninja Rank Sage (Academy student, genin, chuunin, etc etc... If new, you would be an Academy student, unless further talked with the Kage or Jounin of said Village. ) Elemento Um Molecule (Fire, Earth, Wind, Water, Lightninig) ( You don't HAVE to choose an element now, its an option ) ((Only if you have a clan with an element you can fill this in non-element clans dont fill this in same for element two.)) Elemento Dois Obsidana (Lightre, Terra, Vento, Água, Lightninig) ( You don't need to choose to have a second element, its an option. Some great figures within Naruto didn't have a Chakra Nature at all.) Arma de ESCOLHA Sword ((Prefere Não Tem Uma arma Até Que esteja devidamente treinado com hum a Seu Sensei IC.)) ((Academy Students cant wear any weapons. From Genin you can properly train with your Sensei.)) Níveis Jutsu + de 8000 Tools Sword Churiken Kunai Jutsu List Transformation Technique (E-Rank) Abrir (S classificação) Clone Technique (E-Rank) sage mode (A rank) Body Replacement Technique (E-Rank) chidori (A rank) Rope Escape Technique (E-Rank) churigin rasangan (A rank) Generic Sealing Technique (E-Rank) Genjutsu (E-Rank) Allies/Enemies Allies ( As we encourage diversity with our characters. Create friends and create bonds with other RPC's we also encourage you to possibly create bullies, enemies you may have within a fellow student, create a rivalry between you and another Rper. ) Informação de Fundo Kuuhaku treinado POR Madara, DEPOIS de saber que Seu sensei estava morto. Prometeu "Vingança ( As we seek skilled roleplayers. We would like to see a 180 word background. You are more then welcome to write more. But the bare minimum is 180 wods. Include your Clan background. As well, if you start at a set age, like 10 years of. Create a past for yourself, and also try to refrain from being an orphan as it would limit you greatly from learning your Clan or Family Jutsu's. It would greatly hinder you in the long run. )